


Passing Notes

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred sends Hermione a note.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Passing Notes

The first note landed gracefully on Hermione’s lap while she relaxed in the best armchair in front of the common room fireplace -- it was folded into the delicate shape of a bird.

She eyed the paper bird preening itself for a moment, wondering from whom it came. Scooping it up, she unfolded it and read:

_ Hermione, _

_ George will cause a diversion in ten minutes. Use the moment while everyone is distracted to slip out of the common room and meet me on the seventh floor, by the tapestry of the ballet trolls. Something I want to show you. _

_ XOXO, Fred _


End file.
